


Less Than Perfection

by selenehekate



Series: My Next-Gen Head Canon [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: Lucy Weasley is about to take a big step in her relationship with Lysander... So what words of wisdom does her big sister have for her?





	Less Than Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place in December 2020

Lucy bit her lip as she stared into the framed oval mirror. Her hair looked... lovely, really. Flawless. And yet she  _still_  couldn't stop fussing with the dark red curls. She wanted to make sure it was perfect - she  _needed_ it to be perfect.

Lucy Weasley wasn't one to quibble over looks; normally, she put minimal effort into making herself look presentable in an everyday scenario. But on that particular evening, she needed to be perfect, because it  _wasn't_  an everyday scenario. No, something special was going to happen that night...

"I don't think I've ever seen you stare at a mirror for that long before in my life," a laughing voice from behind her spoke.

Turning around, Lucy let out an accidental gasp as she met eyes with her sister Molly. "I didn't hear you come in," she said softly as a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

Molly strode across the room the two girls had shared as children and sat down on her sister's bed. At twenty, Molly had long since moved out of the Weasley household and found a flat of her own. However, she was back in town for Christmas, as was her seventeen year old sister. "It's nine o'clock at night," Molly said with a grin. "Now where, in the name of Merlin, could you possibly be going at nine o'clock at night?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she turned back to the mirror. "Don't ask if you already know the answer."

Her sister stood, her eyes traveling up and down her sister's body. "I'd wear the red heels," she said. "The black ones look too formal. The red will make you look more relaxed."

"Who says I'm relaxed," Lucy muttered as she bent down to change her shoes.

It was then that comprehension flitted across Molly's face. Lucy's awkwardness gave her away; her eyes widened as she looked down at her sister in awe. "You're going to sleep with him, aren't you? Lysander, I mean-"

"I know who you mean," Lucy said as she straightened up. "There aren't  _that_  many 'hims' in my life you kn- how did you know that Lysander and I..."

"Wow," Molly muttered, sitting down once more. "My little sister. Growing up... That's certainly a bizarre notion."

"You don't think I should do it," Lucy said simply. "You think I should wait."

Her sister shook her head. "It's not my business."

"Well you're  _making_  it your business, aren't you? Just by knowing what I... what we..."

Molly sighed as she stood yet again and approached her sister. "Lucy, you can barely say it. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Just because I have trouble talking about it with my Miss Havisham of a sister, that doesn't mean I'm not ready."

Molly frowned. "Did you just call me a prude?"

"I... I love Lysander, Molly," Lucy said with a sigh. "I love him and I don't want to wait. I'm ready for this. Nervous, sure, but ready, nonetheless."

"Then I think you should do it," Molly said with a small shrug.

Her sister blinked. "What?"

"Do it. Sleep with him. If you really love him, you should do it."

"I'm sorry," Lucy said with a shake of her head. "I'm having trouble believing that  _you're_  the one saying this. You, Molly Weasley, who told me I was a harlot when I kissed Evan Riley on the cheek at his birthday party when I was twelve."

"Well you barely knew the boy! It was a little weird."

"I was just being nice, Molly!"

"It doesn't matter," Molly said, holding up both of her hands in an effort to diffuse the fight. "It really doesn't matter. The point is, this is different."

Lucy stared at her. "You must be someone who is  _not_  my sister. Did you transfigure your features? Or was it a bit of polyjuice potion? Or did you buy one of my uncle's products - those are apparently very  _in_  nowadays-"

"Shut up, Lucy," Molly said with a roll of her eyes. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm okay with you losing your virginity to Lysander?"

"Because you're one of the most judgmental people I know. Because you'll probably tell Dad. Because I'm nervous, and all you're doing is making my nerves worse," she said, before taking in a shuddering breath. "I've never done this before! I want to be good, and you have me worrying about Dad's reaction instead of thinking about Lysander. And that's  _not_  what I need right now."

Molly gently grabbed her sister by the arm. "Calm down, all right? I'm not going to tell Dad, so you can stop worrying." She gave Lucy's arm a tug and led her over to the bed. "You shouldn't worry about being bad either, Little Lucy. I'm sure Lysander will be happy no matter what."

"Molly, you wouldn't know. You haven't done this either." The older girl bit her lip, her eyes trained at the floor. As the silence stretched out over the room, Lucy slowly turned her shocked gaze to her sister's face. "Have you?"

With a sigh, Molly looked back at her. "If you tell anyone, I'll murder you myself."

Lucy's mouth dropped open. " _What_? With  _who?_  How... how the  _hell_  did I not know about this? Molly-"

"It's a long story-"

"I don't bloody care," Lucy said with a sort. "You  _owe_  me. Keeping something like this a secret... We're sisters! You should have told me-"

"It's not that simple, Lucy."

"To hell it's not! Weren't  _you_  the one who said we should always share everything?"

"Hey, you're just as judgmental as I am! Do you really think I wanted the scrutiny?"

"I don't know," Lucy said, tilting her head to the side. "Do you really think I wanted my dreams about penning the next  _The Odyssey_  to be scrutinized?"

Molly sighed. "Fair enough."

"Tell me. What was it like? Did it... did it hurt?"

Molly shrugged. "A little. Not too bad, really. But he eased into it. Well, at first anyway, so-"

"I'm sorry, he  _who_?" Lucy interrupted. "You've yet to tell me."

Molly bit her lip. "You're going to laugh."

"Try me."

She sighed as she absentmindedly reached up to scratch the back of her head. "It was... It was Lucas Gameson."

Lucy's eyes widened as she took in the news. "Lucas Gameson? Lucas  _Gameson_? Muggle next-door neighbor Lucas Gameson?"

"The very one."

"I...  _Why_?"

"I... I don't know. He was nice. He was there. You were so busy writing that poem of yours, and Mom and Dad were arguing about your future and my future... It was my first summer out of Hogwarts. I was... lonely, I guess. I'd just started applying for jobs, so I didn't have anything to do."

"But... but we all thought you were out in Hogsmeade campaigning for-"

"Goblin rights, I know," Molly said with a laugh. "I was  _going_  to. But on my first day there, I quickly realized that the protestors were so disorganized. They had  _no_ platform, weak arguments... There was no way that protest was going anywhere. So I went home. I bumped into Lucas on my way back to the house. We started talking. We hung out a lot after that."

"And then you slept with him."

"I did."

"What about now? Are you still in contact with him? Is he-"

Molly shrugged. "Not really. Occasionally I'll get a letter from him, but nothing more than that. Our romance never progressed past that summer."

"But still... you slept with him."

"I'm aware."

"Well... How was it?"

Molly frowned. "Uh... Well, you probably don't want to hear this-"

"Molly!"

She sighed. "Not too good."

" _Really_?"

"Yeah... It was pretty bloody awful, actually," Molly said with a light laugh.

"But... why? What happened?"

"Well, he was... rough.  _Way_  too rough," Molly explained, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "He treated my breasts like they were stress balls."

"Ouch."

"Yep. You might want to make sure Lysander knows to treat you gently."

"I'm sure he does," Lucy said defensively.

"That's what I thought about Lucas," Molly countered. "And I was incredibly wrong. He was really loud too. Lots of moaning. Lots of screaming. I didn't really understand  _why_. I certainly wasn't varying my movements, so why did he have to scream at random? I don't know, maybe he thought I liked that sort of thing, but I found it  _very_  odd."

Lucy winced. "That's not exactly mood setting."

Molly let out a laugh. "You want to know the worst part? The music.  _Oh_  Merlin! He played some old-time muggle band - Disturbed, I think they were called - the entire time! And let me tell you, they are  _not_  a romantic band!"

"Really?"

"Lucy, they screamed as much as he did." She shuddered, shaking her head. "No, it was a bloody nightmare! And you know what made it even worse?" she tilted her head to the side, surveying her sister's face. "That I didn't love him."

"Molly-"

"All of that...  _awfulness_  would have been tolerable if I'd loved him. I could have seen past the horrible music. I would've had the courage to tell him to be gentler. Hell, maybe I would have found his screaming charming. But I didn't. Because I didn't love him."

"Then why did you do it?"

Molly let out a grin. "Haven't you heard? Sex can be fun. That's why. But..." she shook her head. "As I learned the hard way, there are only two things that can make it fun. Doing it with someone who's  _good_ and knows what you like, or doing it with someone you love."

Lucy smiled as she gave her sister a small nod. "I'm still nervous, you know."

"And that's okay," Molly said, leaning over to kiss her sister on the top of her head. "Lysander's a lucky guy, Lucy."

"I know." She took a deep breath before she stood, a shaky smile on her face. "I should go. Lysander's waiting."

"Have fun," Molly said with a small smile. "And, Merlin Lucy, use protection!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes,  _Mum_." She grabbed her coat and her purse, and began moving towards the door.

"Oh, and Lucy," Molly said, calling out to her sister once more. The younger girl turned, her eyebrows raised, questioning. Molly gave her a deadly smile. "If you tell  _anyone_ what I told you, I  _will_  hex you into your next life. Am I clear?" Lucy nodded with a roll of her eyes. In response, Molly smiled. "Good. Then have fun."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Lucy and Molly, check out my other twoshot about them: A Challenge of Epic Proportions.
> 
> This was written for the One Week Challenge and the Embarrassing Hook-ups Challenge.
> 
> Transferred from ff.net
> 
> January 2012


End file.
